


Wasp VS Fly

by Valis



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valis/pseuds/Valis
Summary: A fly manages to infiltrate Yunica's quarters. She responds to the unwelcome intruder about as well as you would expect.





	Wasp VS Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little writing exercise I've decided to post for funsies. Thanks to my buddy Charles for the prompt.

Bzz  
Bzz  
Bzz

Yunica looked up from her book, slowly turning in her chair to stare across the room at the buzzing insect that had somehow managed to infiltrate her room. _How had a fly even gotten this far in a military airship anyway?_

It didn’t seem willing to tell its secrets, momentarily stopping buzzing through the air to perch on the wall above her bed.

_Whack_

The hardback book smashed into the wall, the cover spine cracking under the force as it bounced off the airship’s metal inner shell and sending a few loose pages scattering across the floor.

There was a second’s silence as the bang faded. Then the fly, that had somehow avoided a direct hit, took to the air and buzzed straight towards Yunica. Her entire body tensed, coiling like a spring as she waited for the moment to fire, clapping her palms together with all the force she could muster.

She realised her mistake a half second later as pain shot up her flesh and blood arm. Between her cursing, and checking to make sure she hadn’t broken any bones, the _still alive_ insect buzzed past her head, seemingly unbothered by the near death experience it had just avoided.

“Fine.” Yunica growled, cracking her knuckles. “That’s how we’re going to play it.”

 

Permet was in her room across the hallway, sipping a cup of tea in her pajamas and slippers, while pouring over intelligence reports and trying to figure out patterns in Nevi appearances, anything that might help predict where and when they might attack next.

Then there was a crash as her partner’s room door slammed open and Permet could hear Yunica’s metallic footsteps stomping down the corridor, leaving a trail of expletives in her wake, before fading away.

Permet paused, staring towards the door as silence fell, trying to figure out what that was all about. There was no alarm sounding, and the warning light above her doorframe hadn’t lit up, so there was no crisis that urgently needed their attention… so what could have Yunica storming off like that?

Deciding she’d ask later, she put it to the back of her mind and went back to work, marking down locations and dates of nevi attacks from her notebook onto a map of Hekseville, hoping she be able to find some pattern.

Just as she thought she had found something, double and triple checking her notes to make sure her theory held any weight before she dare bring it up to Commander Yuri, she heard Yunica returning.

Permet paused, idly chewing on the end of her pen and glancing back towards the door at the sound of footsteps again. They seemed louder now, heavier. Almost as if-

The seat went flying as Permet launched herself across the room, sending it crashing to the ground as she flung open her doorway to find Yunica standing in her bedroom entrance, wearing her full flight suit, the visor on her helmet flashing yellow as she raised her lance and took aim at something in her bedroom.

“Sea Was-” Permet tried to stop her, to ask what the hell was going on, but was cut off by the bolt of plasma that smashed into Yunica’s bedroom wall. If they hadn’t been on the Jellyfish airship, if they had been in ordinary brick and plaster houses, there would not be a wall left from the blast. But thankfully the SDF built things a bit sturdier than most so, outside of the giant scorch mark, there didn’t seem to be any real damage.

Yunica lowered her lance, looking oddly pleased with herself even with the helmet still on. Until she finally realised Permet’s presence and then the elation faded away as she became aware of just what this looked like.

How exactly was Yunica supposed to explain this without sounding like a crazy person?  
“Uhh…”  
_Bzz_  
“Oh you have got to be fu-”

The fly, _somehow still unharmed_ , buzzed straight past the now enraged soldier. Yunica was about to start considering getting explosives, a couple grenades would do the trick, when there was a flash of movement as Permet’s arm swung out and the fly was smashed into the corridor wall under a slipper.

Yunica’s lance fell back to her side as she looked sheepishly up at her fellow soldier, Permet flicking the crushed bug’s body from the bottom of her slipper before sliding it back onto her foot, while meeting Yunica’s stare the entire time.  
“Sea Wasp, we are definitely going to be speaking to the Commander about this.”  
“Right…”

Permet’s door shut, leaving a now very embarrassed Yunica standing in the hall, still in full armor. As she stomped back towards the armory to return her equipment, she couldn’t help but grumble anew.  
“Oh Yunica, I’m so much better than you because I have _feet_ and can wear _slippers_ to kill bugs with!”

She realised Permet could still hear her when the slipper bounced off the back of her helmet.  
Yup, Commander Yuri was definitely going to hear about this now… Going AWOL had never seemed so appealing. Maybe the Gravity Shifters needed a new roommate, she mused, it couldn’t be any worse than the dressing down she had to look forward to... 


End file.
